Sweetest Tragedy
by oOVaingloryOo
Summary: What if Bella Swan's friends are two shitty hybrids- half-human half-vampires - instead of plain humans? Find out more by reading this exciting fan fic that falls under the Humor-Romance genre. Read and Review please *smile wide*
1. Preface

_I see this girl__  
__Clad in dark, indigo denim__  
__and my entire,__  
__Accumulative__  
__Ambition as a male.__  
__The final abyss,__  
__Land of good company__  
__And the only home for me,__  
__Should be a sight mediocre when compared__  
__to this beauty__  
__(To put Beauty to shame).__  
__Honestly,__  
__it is a scientific fact that the sun rises each day only__  
__So that we may see this Morning Star__  
__and sets only so that we may not go blind from staring too long_

**Preface**

His crimson eyes locked on me. My two fragile looking saviors crouched infront of me like two lioness ready to defend a cub.

"Bella?" Keeley said."Are you alright?"

"Ye-yes" I said under my breath. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Nyree"she called still her sight zeroed on my hunter.

And then there was a loud manly scream that echoed within the ballet studio.

"Nyree, five more vampires are approaching" warned Keeley.

Right then, five black figures stood about 20 meters in front of us.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" Edward worried voice rang in my head.


	2. Meet the Vampires

**Author's note:**

Hi! I'm Micata Vainglory and this is my first FF of Twilight.

I'll do my best here, I promise.

I'll have OCs here, of course, because I have to remove Bella's human friends.

This fic falls under the Humor category and a little romance for the love triangle. I also have my dear Alice and beloved Jasper have moments here.

Flames and suggestions are welcome here. But please be kind. Hahahahaha.

**WARNING:**

I stole some lines from the original book and placed it here that's why when my Beta Reader Music's Note edited this, she wrote - **(JESSICA STANLEY SAID THAT. SHE****_SO_****SAID THAT. THAT LINE IS STOLEN.)**

While Dan Kyle on the other hand said, "Wag mung masyadong dibdibin ang writing style ni stephenie meyer. Have your own writing style. You are quoting her. Watch that. It may lead to your disadvantage. Baguhin mo na rin ung description mo sa fic mo…" ... or in english, she said, "[Don't boobs stephenie meyer's writing style] **Don't get _so_ absorbed by/copy stephenie meyer's writing style. Have your own writing style. You are quoting her. Watch that. It may lead to your disadvantage. Also, change your fic description**"

[Dibdib is the tagalog word for boobs so I joked around with that. :p]

When Music edited this:

My draft has been drowned with aqua marine highlights because words, sentences, phrases and everything that has an aqua marine highlight means I made a mistake and from the looks of it, I have committed hundreds or even thousands. Hahahaha. Just kidding [for the thousands part].

When Dan Kyle edited this:

There are a few editors note and underlines and bold words saying I made a typographical error or a shitty grammar. Ha ha ha.

When Riozaki edited this:

She just checked the verbs if I used it right. Unfortunately she didn't find any 'cause she doesn't know two of my Betas edited this before her. Ha ha ha. Love you mongrel.

Now unto the chapter!

* * *

**Telepathy**

My name is Keeley Sen, I'm eight and a half years old. Well, according to my driver's license, I'm seventeen. I have a sister named Nyree. She's nine, but has a body of a seventeen year old, just like me.

We had an abnormal growth spurt. We grew very fast. We looked a month old in our first week and one year old by our fourth month. We stopped aging at the age of seven, frozen in the bodies of seventeen year olds.

Our father was, and is, a vampire scientist. He experimented on our mothers. Psyched to see what a vampire/ human offspring would look like. But both my mother and Nyree's mother died while giving birth to us, which made us think of ourselves as monsters, not babies.

"Key, let's go" Nyree called to me as she stepped outside our house.

I'd been staring at myself for a moment now, a habit of mine. I loved appreciating myalmost godlike perfection, though our father looked even more gorgeous than both of his children.

"Why don't you just tie that stupid mirror around your neck and get your ass in here?" Nyree protested from inside the car.

"Coming!" I called back as I hurried down the front porch steps and stopped a few feet away from our red Ferrari, a birthday gift from our father.

Very generous.

"Earth to Key!" Nyree yelled impatiently.

"Sorry. Dazing off again," I apologized, walking to the car.

"Why don't you just take a picture? It will last longer!" She rolled her eyes.

"Okay! Okay! Enough!" I said, raising my hands to the air, surrendering.

I drove our way to Forks High School with gleams in my eyes, preparing myself to interact with humans. It kind of makes me excited interacting with humans. They make me and my sister's resistance to their blood stronger and instead take normal food. It's really a good thing, considering that we don't want to be any more than the monsters we already are. But blood is still blood; we need it, so we take it occasionally like middle class people take wine. That blood we took in came from various blood banks, thanks to our father's connections.

My first three classes are, as usual, boring. Studying really works faster than sleeping pills, if I do say so myself.

I checked on my wristwatch every now and then for time. The time ticked slowly as our professor babbled out boring things … when something disturbed the class.

With the air conditioner in full blast, the rotten-egg-like fragrance dominated the whole class. We all started laughing while covering our noses. Who knew farting is a form of laughing gas?

"Now, people, work together," our professor started. "Start sniffing the stink bomb until it's gone- with your number, it will disappear in no time." He instructed sarcastically.

The class laughed again and then I heard the most beautiful music ever. I felt my face lit up and my eyes suddenly went from heavy boredom to bright enthusiasm.

Our lunch bell rang and everybody started picking his or her things up.

I shoved my things on my bag and ran to the door.

I saw her beside the vending machine, listening to her MP3 phone, slightly banging her head, probably listening to rock music.

I approached her from the back and heard her singing.

"I'm on the … top of the world looking …"

I burst out a loud laugh. She turned to me, confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I answered, giggling. "Let's go."

The canteen was half-full and almost all the lunch tables were taken.

An unfamiliar girl took the lunch table at the far end corner of the canteen. I guessed that she must be new.

She had wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her skin as white as ivory, like Nyree, only with a hint of pink on her cheeks. She was a bit more muscular than my slender body.

_Is she a hybrid too?_ I concentrated on her. I could feel the blood flowing through her veins, and her heartbeat was normal, unlike us, our heartbeats were like that of a bird. She must be human. Plain human.

Right then, Edward stole a glance from me.

Sometimes it felt like he could read my mind or something. I just gradually ignored him.

"So, where should we take our lunch?" Nyree asked looking around.

"We have no other choice but seat with that girl," I said, looking at the new girl again.

"Hm.. She's new, isn't she? Great. Two hybrids coming right up," she said with a mischievous smile.

"Hey hey hey… Be nice to our food," I warned jokingly.

"Yes, it's not right to play with our food."

Edward glanced on our way again. _A warning glance?_ Or maybe just my illusion.

"Hey there beautiful. You alone?" Nyree sounded as if she was a boy picking up girls at fast food restaurants.

"Well, actually, she's not alone. She's with her imaginary friends." I said sarcastically. "Of course she's alone! Can you see someone else in this table?" I continued rolling my eyes.

"Am I talking to you?" Nyree reminded.

"Ask me again THEN I'll answer you" I dared.

"Shut up" she said surrendering.

"Can we have lunch with you?"

"I'm sorry that my sister is being rude. Didn't even bother to introduce herself first" I said glaring at Nyree who grinned.

"It's okay." The girl assured.

She flinched and stared at me with wide eyes. She seemed dazzled.

I looked at Nyree. "Did I do something wrong?" I whispered.

She laughed in response then shook her head.

"Excuse me?" I said, calling the girl's attention.

"Can we sit with you doll face?" Nyree asked, smiling widely now.

"Sure," she answered sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm Bella Swan," she responded.

"Are you okay? You look like a tomato," I said, smiling at her innocently.

"No. I'm fine" then more blood crawled to her cheek giving her a bright blush. 

Huh. She's blushing. Oh, right. She's just a human. She's not used to vampire charisma. Tsk.  
Then I noticed Edward lips smiled as if he knew what I was thinking or was it just plain coincidence?

I stared at Bella while munching on my sandwich.

"Hmm." I mumbled.

She stared up, waiting for me to talk.

"You're Chief Swan's daughter, eh?" I said and then I flinched.

_How did I-? Huh?_ I didn't remember looking at her personal information or anything- how the hell did I know that?

"What's wrong? You seemed disturbed." Bella asked, worried.

I glanced at Nyree and she looked equally confused as me. She might have noticed the unusual thing that I said.

"Nothing," I said, finally turning to Bella. "I thought I saw something."

Since I was a child, I'd always blurt out random information I didn't have knowledge about. I just think of it, say it then flinch every time and ignore it.

Am I psychic or something? Or is this happening just because I'm a vampire? But my sister has never been like this, or has she?

I was distracted then.I recalled my last eight years with my sister. Nothing seems to stand out. Nothing explains my weird behavior. Except that, Nyree always know where I would go searching for her. She's always on the place where I thought she would be. Can she read my thoughts? What is she? A mind reader? I looked at the confused Bella.

"I'm fine," I assured her.

She didn't seem to believe me so I smiled my practiced smile usually reserved for flirting. "Really, I'm fine."

She dropped her gaze to her food again and started blushing.

_Bella, stand._ I thought to myself, my eyes zeroed on Bella.

Bella's head popped up and looked confused. She jolted her head to her sides then back to me.

I looked at Nyree from the corner of my eyes and she shrugged.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.

She stared at me for a moment, never dropping her gaze.

"Bella?" I spoke again, worried now.

"Nothing. It's just-" she cut off."Nothing" she said leaning her back to the chair.

I turned to Nyree, my eyes still focused on Bella.

"What do you think?" I whispered to Nyree, so quickly Bella would not be able to see my lips moving.

"I have no idea," Nyree answered as quick and as fast; no normal human would be able to comprehend the words.

"Who are they?" Bella asked her attention focused on the table across to us.

I stole a quick glance to Nyree before answering her.

"That is the Cullen family." I said under my breath.

Bella turned to me, puzzled by my low voice.

"They're always together-together. No one has ever come close to them. I think they have a barrier or something," Nyree added.

And then I saw Edwards lips curled up to a smile.

"They're bunch of _weirdos,_" I commented.

Then Edward burst into a laugh.

_Stupid Edward. Get out of my head!_

He grinned.

_I knew it! You're reading my mind!_

He turned away as if denying what I had thought.

_You're busted!_

"The big guy is Emmett Cullen and the blonde girl is Rosalie Hale." Nyree said.

"The pretty little girl is Alice Cullen and the blonde guy is Rosalie's twin brother Jasper," I said my eyes still focused on Edward.

"And the one with the bronze hair?" Bella asked.

I turned to see her face. She seemed interested.

"That's Edward Cullen," I answered.

"He doesn't date. Apparently, none of the girls here are good enough for him." Nyree said between bites on her apple.

I turned my head to Edward to see his reaction. He was grinning.

The bell rang and students started disappearing from the cafeteria**.**Bella bid goodbye to us and left.

We left a few minutes later to have some private talk in the parking lot.

"What's with the weird scene earlier?" Nyree asked, leaning on our car.

"I don't know. I don't even remember invading her school record or anything. I didn't even know her dad is the chief of police until I blurted it out." I explained.

"You're freakishly weird, Sis," she said.

"Nyree, can you read my mind?" I asked ignoring what she had said.

"No."

"Then why did you wait for me by the vending machines?"

"My mind told me to-" and then she flinched. She stared at me wide eyed.

"To what?" I asked impatiently.

"Hey, I just realized something." she began. "How do you always know where to find me?"

"I kind of, just thinking, every time I have to meet up with you, I just think, 'Hey Sis. Go to this, go to that'. It's a weird habit of mine. Hmm… That's strange."

"What?"

"You're always at the exact place where I commanded you to with my mind. And I've never been wrong. I always know where to find you."

"Did you just say you're ordering me to go places with using your mind and I just followed you unaware? You're ordering me around like a dog?" her eyes widened drastically "How could you? I'm older than you!"

"Wha-what?"

"You said you talk to me inside your mind and I told you earlier that I went to the vending machines because I thought my mind told me to. You were the one who told me that, not my mind."

It took me by surprise- what she had said was uncannily right.

"Have you tested that with someone else other than me?" she asked.

"Yes, at Bella. Earlier, at the time she-" I cut off wide-eyed. "Bella. Bella heard me!"

"She heard you what?"

_Nyree, can you hear me?_

Nyree jumped away looking utterly surprised.

"Ye-yes. I think I just heard you." She answered dumbfounded.

_If you can hear me, raise your right hand._I thought again.

She raised her left hand slowly.

"Ha ha. Very funny," I said rolling my eyes.

She smiled childishly and said, "Your pretty freaky Sis,"

I grinned at her and felt her excitement over my freakishness.

"Let's discuss this later, we're late," I said ending our conversation.

We went to our classes with bright smiles, thinking of ways to control my weird ability.

* * *

End of Chapter One.

Okay, my Beta Reader/friend Dan Kyle suggested that I should make my chapters short and get longer and longer as my chapters go on. So this is officially my Chapter one, sorry that I change my mind a lot readers. This is the last time I'll change it.

Reviews please! *wide smile*


	3. Meet the Vampires part two

**Author's note:**

Now, this is my chapter two. I've been changing this for the Nth time. But I promise this would be the final one. I don't want to change it anymore cause it shows inconvenience for my readers. Sorry dear ones.

Only Riozaki and Dan Kyle were able to edit this ' cause Music Note is busy with her polar bears. *Tongue out*

* * *

**The Hybrids**

Another boring day at school.

Nothing really changed except for the fact that there's a new girl here.

Bella Swan, everyone has been talking and thinking about her. I've seen her face through their minds. Just another addition to Forks High's small population. She's the daughter of Charlie Swan, the chief of police.

Emmet has been bubbling about wanting to wrestle grizzly bears, again.

I faked a yawn to express my lack of enthusiasm to his plans. Of course, vampires don't sleep, yawning is just a human charade.

"Here comes the new girl," Alice said.

Bella Swan entered the canteen sheepishly and I quickly blocked her thought. Reading minds is a wonderful gift but I think private thoughts should be kept private and I think it's rude to read minds without permission.

_My throat is burning but I have to resist blood. I shouldn't imagine their warm skin against my lips and their blood- ugh!_

I cut Jasper's thought by kicking his chair. He's having a hard time resisting blood unlike any of us. He's our new born.

_Is he having thoughts about blood again?_ Alice asked

I nodded softly so none of them would notice. Alice and I have been watching Jasper's behavior.

_Thanks for doing this Edward._

I smiled as a response to her.

_Is she a hybrid too?_ Someone thought. I've known that voice. That's Keeley Sen.

Keeley has brown curls- or "goldilocks" as her sister called them and her pale skin slightly glows in sunlight. Her eyes are liquid brown with a hint of pink on her cheeks. Her body is slender enough for her 5'3ft.

_I can feel the blood flowing through her veins and her heartbeat is normal, unlike us, our heart beats were like that of a bird. She must be human, plain human. She assessed the human girl_

I jolted my head to Keeley who is now staring at the new girl. She saw me so I immediately turned my glance away from her.

_Sometimes it felt like he could read my mind or something. _She thought to herself.

I blocked her mind before she proves her suspicions right...

"Hm... She's new, isn't she? Great. Two hybrids coming right up" I overheard Nyree Sen's voice as she merrily skips her way to the new girl.

Nyree has spiky flaming red hair and bright turquoise eyes. Her skin is as white as ivory and she has this very feminine physic with her five foot height.

"The Sens have a new car. It's a Ferrari F430" I told my siblings.

"What happened to their BMW z4?" asked Rosalie.

"They just abandoned it."

"Wasting up a good car." Rosalie murmured rolling her eyes.

"Hey hey hey… Be nice to our food," Keeley warned Nyree.

"Yes, it's not right to play with our food." Nyree answered her deviously that I glanced in their direction.

We are here to protect human life so we fed on animal blood instead of humans. It's also our way not to be exposed.

I gave Keeley and Nyree a warning look. Both of them seemed to notice so I turned away again.

"The hybrids are joking around saying that the new girl is their food." I informed everyone.

"Then watch them. If they are exposed, we have to dispose them," Rosalie said.

"Hey there, beautiful. You alone?" Nyree asked leaning too close to Bella.

"Well, actually, she's not alone. She's with her imaginary friends." Keeley said with full sarcasm on her voice. "Of course she's alone! Can you see someone else in this table?" she continued rolling her eyes.

"Am I talking to you?" Nyree glared at Keeley

"Ask me again THEN I'll answer you" Keeley glared back.

"They don't seem to be dumb enough to expose themselves." I said looking at my tray.

We stared at different directions continuing our human charade waiting for the bell to ring. I kept on eavesdropping at the table across to us where Keeley and Nyree are sitting with Bella now. It's my job to keep watch at these Sen sisters for they are not aware of the Volturi or of us being vampires.

"You're Chief Swan's daughter, eh?" Keeley said and then she flinched.

How did she? I have not seen in her head earlier that she knows anything about that girl. Well in fact, she knows nothing about that girl earlier until now. In her head, she's filled with Bella's personal information. She now knows that Bella joined ballet, her mom is Renee and now married to a new guy named Phil and many more. It's like a few talk with someone would fill her up everything.

"What's wrong? You seemed disturbed." Bella asked, worried.

Keeley glanced at Nyree and she looked equally confused as she is.

"I think the Keeley girl is telepathic." I said again

"Telepathic. It's the ability to talk within minds, right?" Emmet muttered.

"Telepathy can be either projective or perceptive; we either send or receive. If you know who is calling before you answer the ringing phone, you're probably a good receiver. If you think of a person and they call you, you're most likely better at sending." I explained. "Keeley Sen is both a good receiver and sender."

"A person who is able to make use of telepathy is said to be able to read the thoughts and stored information in the brain of others." Alice added.

"So Edward uses telepathy too?" asked Emmet.

"Sort of, but telepathy is selective. You can communicate with one and only one person using your mind." Alice explained.

"And I can't talk to others using my mind." I pointed out. "I just hear."

"While Keeley hear and response." Alice concluded.

"But Keeley is not aware of that" I said clearing my throat.

"She's not?" Emmet asked confused.

"They're just 8year olds Emmet. No one even explained to them the world of vampires." Rosalie said rolling her eyes, again.

"Their father didn't even bother explain it to them. Well, in fact, they've only seen him 3times," I said.

_Bella, stand_. Keeley thought to herself.

Bella's head popped up and looked confused. She jolted her head to her sides then back to Keeley.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Keeley asked.

Bella stared at Keeley dumbfounded.

"Keeley is testing her ability on Bella now." I informed the others.

"And?" Emmet asked.

"She succeeded," I answered.

"What do you think?" Keeley whispered to Nyree, so quickly Bella would not be able to see her lips moving.

"I have no idea" Nyree answered as fast as no normal human would be able to comprehend the words.

"Who are they?" Bella asked her attention focused on the table across to them. To our table.

Keeley stole a quick glance to Nyree before answering her.

"That's the Cullen family." Keeley said under her breath.

"They're always together-together. No one has ever come close to them. I think they have a barrier or something," Nyree said. I smiled.

"They're bunch of _weirdoes_" Keeley commented. I laughed.

My brother's and sister's looked at me confused.

_Stupid Edward. Get out of my head! _Keeley thought.

I looked at Keeley grinning.

_DANG! I knew it! You're reading my mind!_

I flinched and turned my eyes away from her.

_You're busted mind reader! _She thought again.

"The new girl is asking about us. The Sen's are introducing us." I said leaning my back on the chair.

"So what did the new girl think of us?" Emmet asked while brushing his hair with his hand.

I focused on the mind of the person sitting beside Nyree but I can't find her thoughts.

I looked at the table across us again. The Bella girl is still there. She did not move from her seat but I still can't read her mind.

"So?" Emmet said impatiently.

"I can't read her mind," I said defeated.

"What?" Emmet asked again.

"Her mind is blank to me. I can't hear anything from her mind." I explained.

"But she's plain human, isn't she?" Alice said in a confused way.

"Keeley thought Bella is a hybrid too but she's convinced that Bella is just a plain human." I looked at the brown haired Bella sitting with the Sen's and continued. "Well she is just a plain human."

"That's Edward Cullen" Keeley spoke.

"He doesn't date. Apparently, none of the girls here are good enough for him." Nyree said between bites on her apple.

I hold back my grin but I failed.

Right then the bell rang and we went to our classes. The Sen's didn't leave the cafeteria. They're going to talk about what they have discovered about Keeley.

* * *

Let's proceed to Chapter three then?

Please review. *smiles*


	4. Precognition

**Author's Note:**

Only few had seen and read my chapters one and two.

I would like to say thanks to those who have bothered to review my work, I really appreciate it. *Smiles*

(Claps for my best friend **Riozak**i for partially editing this. Thanks man, I love you lots.)

Special thanks to **Wrandom Writer** for pointing out my mistakes at my preface and to my Beta Reader **Music Note** for helping me with my Chapter One.*wide smile*

For this chapter, I made my "How-the-hell-did-Alice-Cullen-become-a-vampire" version. I'd read Stephenie Meyers description on how Alice became a vampire so I'd like to share to you how I'd imagine it.

This is just the draft because I'm so psyche to post this without all of my Beta's help. This chapter might change if they began editing this.

If you want to read this now, go on and don't hold back. Just don't forget to review, okay?

And also, tell me if you want an edited version of this or this would do.

Now unto the chapter!

* * *

**The Asylum and the Light**

I'm Mary Alice Brandon, age 17.

I have a little sister named Cynthia Brandon, she's 15. We loved each other like no other brothers or sister had ever been.

She's a shy girl and very conservative. She loves our mother and father like I do and also our little black cat named Panther.

Her hair is as black as ebony and her eyes are liquid blue, just like mine. We're like twins only her hair is manageably long while mine is wild and spiky short.

I love my gift - precognition - but everyone hates me for that. Though all of my predictions turned out to be true, they thought of me as a crazy person.

"Let go of me!" I protested to the soldiers as they took me away. I was making my way home when they've captured me.

The government took me into an asylum and announced to the public that I'm dead.

My father, mother and my sweet little sister thought that I was dead. I don't know how the government of Biloxi, Mississippi managed to do that but they have successfully convinced everyone of my death when the truth is I'm alive and jailed up to this asylum.

I tried to escape once, twice, thrice and tonight will be my fourth attempt.

The jail guards don't know how I was always able to open my door and make my escape so starting tonight, there would be someone guarding my door. _Great_. My hairpin and other improvised escaping devices that I made inside this cell are useless now.

I looked at my room, I see nothing aside from a dim light right beside my bed and it gave me an idea. I'll use the darkness to escape.

I destroyed the light hanging on the ceiling and the lamp beside my bed and faked a painful cry.

The jail guards slammed my door open and searched for the switch. I hid myself in the darkness and waited for my chance.

They were able to press the switch on but darkness still reigned.

While the guards are dumbfounded, I went for my escape. I ran silently downstairs and crept my way to the back door only to find out that two more guards are guarding it from the outside. _Shoot._

I settled for the window and found no guards. I jumped out and ran drastically to the forest until I was sure that I'm far enough from the asylum.

I leaned my back on a tree and let out a sigh of relief.

_Mom, Dad, Cynthia, I'm coming home_. I smiled from the thought.

Right then, a tall, black figure appeared through the crowd of trees. _Great! I'm caught…. again. I thought for sure I was far enough._

The figure walked slowly and even gracefully.

"Hey there pumpkin," he said with his manly voice.

He left the darkness gradually and now, I can see him clearly.

His skin is pale white. He has light brown hair and average looking. His crimson red eyes are locked on to me. He crouched in front of me and I shivered.

"Leave the innocent girl alone!" yelled by someone from my back.

I jolted my head backwards following where the voice came from. Another figure jumped out and pinned the brown haired man.

"Wha-what?" I stammered.

The brown haired man kicked my savior off him and my savior land gently on his feet. My savior looked at me from the corner of his bright topaz eyes.

"You okay, ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered still shivering.

The brown haired man bombarded my savior and I saw nothing else. I can hear punch after punch but I see nothing. They move fast, too fast for my weak human eyes to see.

My eyes suddenly felt heavy. I feel light headed as my eyes gradually close. I'm forcing my eyes to open but I failed.

Everything suddenly went pitching black. Here's the darkness again. I don't really believe that darkness exists. For me, darkness is just an absence of light. All I need to get away from here is light. Where is my light? Is the topaz-eyed savior? If he is, where is he now?

Suddenly I can feel my wrist burning. I screamed in pain. I screamed my heart out but no one seems to hear me.

The darkness swallowed me. For who knows how long, I have no idea. _Is this death? Is my life already over before I knew it?_ If this is death, why do I still feel pain? No, I'm not dead. Maybe I am on a state between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Just when I thought that the darkness would never be over, I woke up dazed. I scratched my eyes gently as I sat up.

I'm in the middle of the forest. I can hear the birds chirping and a river flowing maybe 200miles from my right. I stood up and raised my head to see the black silk covering the sky. I continued to stare at the sky until twilight.

My throat burned from the thirst so I ran to the river. I scooped up the water with my two hands and drank. This is not what I am thirsty for…

I sat at the side of the river, thinking. I looked at the direction to where I came from. I think I ran 200miles and I don't even feel tired. I stood up and climbed a tree. _Hmm._

I jumped from tree to tree and landed on the ground weightless.

It feels weird. I feel thirsty, weightless and strong. I stared at my hands for the first time since I woke up. _Whoa! I'm pale white! Well that's great! I'm a freak. I'm-Uhh. What's my name_ _again_?

I stared into sky with disbelief. I cannot remember anything. _Who am I?_

I checked myself for a hint or anything that would help me remember my identity. I'm wearing a boring hospital gown and the name Alice is sewn on my right sleeve.

_Okay. So my name is Alice. Alice what?_ How I wish the hospital had sewn my last name but that would be _eeek! I have to find another dress_.

I quickly ran to find a house and to steal some clothes.

I found an empty house and snuck my way in. Conveniently, there's a large mirror leaning against the wall. I jumped in front of the mirror with excitement.

In the mirror, I saw an inhumanly beautiful girl. I raised my right hand consciously and the image in the mirror did the same. Though I know that the girl in the mirror is me, it still made me think that she's a stranger.

I suddenly shut my eyes close and I sniffed something warm, wet and uncannily delicious. Right then I heard voices. Drawn to the smell I let my instinct won over me and before I knew it, I murdered five innocent people. I was horrified!

I sucked the life of these five people who have dreams like me. People who were living and breathing like me.

My thirst has been satiated a little, which gave me a fright. I have been thirsting for blood. I have seen so many movies about the blood sucking monsters and heard every myth about them. One always contrasts the other but one thing stays the same. Thirst for blood.

_Vampires. A reanimated corpse that is believed to rise from the grave at night to suck the blood of the living._

I sat on the couch at my preys' living room. They have no television or even electric fans. They're living a simple life, I observed.

Vampires' burn from the sun as other myths said. I don't want to live like a monster so I decided to kill myself. I walked out the door hesitant but I know this is what I want. This is what I have to do. I closed my eyes as I walk under the sun. I can feel its heat under my skin but I don't think it's enough to destroy me.

_Is it working?_ I thought to myself.

I opened my eyes steadily. _DANG_!

Myths are myths. They are not real but I don't know what's true and what's not now. If you think about this in a discreet way, myths are not real and vampires are just myths therefore vampires are not real but if I am a real vampire then that makes the myths true. According to the myths, vampires die by the heat of the sun and I am a vampire, therefore I die from the heat of the sun. If I don't die from the heat of the sun, therefore I'm not a vampire. If I'm not a vampire, I'm a human?

I don't feel like human. I don't look like a human. I don't even act like a human.

That night, I curled up under a tree waiting for my eyes to feel sleepy.

I waited and waited but Sandman didn't come. Sandman is real, right? I mean, vampires are real, so Sandman must be real too.

No, wait. Fairytales and myths are different things. Some myths are not even true. Like vampires burn from the rays of the sun, I didn't burn myself when I stepped out to the sun. And maybe it's true that vampires don't sleep at night, I should have slept during the day. Then why didn't I feel sleepy earlier? Oh, right. Vampires only sleep at coffins. _Well, that's convenient! Where should I find a coffin without killing anyone else?_

As I was thinking about how many people would die because of my thirst, I suddenly had a vision.

He is tall with honey blond hair, and is muscular but lean. His face and body are covered with crescent-shaped scars. His crimson red eyes are staring at mine. He stares at me as if he is madly in love with me.

I snapped back to reality with wide eyes. I forced myself to have a vision again, which I find very easy.

Now, I see myself looking at him, staring at his crimson red eyes with his lips curled up into a smile.

"Alice, I want to be with you forever." He said as he bows his head to kiss my lips

"Jasper, nothing lasts forever." I said between kisses.

"Then let me be your nothing." He pressed grinning.

I went back to reality feeling slightly appeased but I have never been in love with anyone else - besides my family - before. I don't know if I should search for that guy in my vision and live with him. He seems to be in love with me, would I ever feel the same for him? Well, it's better than to be alone in this weird vampire life.

I had another vision that I would meet him in a half-empty diner in Philadelphia at exactly 78hours so I should start running now.

I arrive 2hours early so I stopped at a closed boutique and stole some new dresses. I got a Sass and Bide far from friends top, faux leather bomber jacket, women's Henley's jeans and a Burberry Medal stud flats. I look great!

I went back to the diner and waited for my man to enter the door- or enter my life, to be exact.

I'm not sure if I really want to meet this guy. From my vision, he's not actually my type. I prefer brown haired and green-eyed guys but it's like I have no other choice. I have never been in love before, besides my family, of course. He will fall in love with me, I'm sure of that but I'm not sure if I will fall for him too. Well, I hope so. It will make my vampire life worthwhile.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Originally, this chapter goes with my next chapter but I separated them as my other Beta advised which I also said earlier.

Please review! Posting reviews will make your allowances increase! I'm not kidding! I told your mother and father to do that. *childish grin*


	5. The Soldier and the Pixie

**Author's note:**

_Tada! _This is the continuation of my earlier chapter _'The Light and the Asylum'_.

Hope you'll enjoy this, a lot. *cross fingers*

My Beta, Riozaki told me that this chapter is perve- perv something. Was it preventive? Or pervertive? I'm not sure. Ha ha ha.

* * *

**Hope**

My name is Jasper Whitlock, born in Texas. I joined the Confederate States Army in 1861 to serve in the Civil War. Due to my extremely charismatic personality, I ascended through the ranks quickly.

I was transformed into a vampire in 1863 by a vampire named Maria when I was 20 years old. After transformation, I gained the ability to sense and manipulate the emotions of those around me.

Recognizing my high rank in the army, Maria decided to change me into a vampire to help her claim territory in Monterrey. My responsibility was to train young vampires and then kill them when they were no longer useful. After about a century of this, I grew weary of the lifestyle and joined an old friend, Peter, and his mate Charlotte. I left the two eventually, not wanting to feed on humans because I could feel my prey's emotions as they died.

In so many years of slaughter and carnage, I had lost nearly all of my humanity. I was undeniably a nightmare, a monster of the grisliest kind.

I am now at Philadelphia searching for a half-empty diner to try out some human food. I don't want to go to places with many people. I do not want to kill some more. I picked a small restaurant near a dark alley.

If I cannot control myself from killing more innocent people, I think killing less would be better.

I opened the door of the restaurant hesitant. I took two deep breaths and walked in.

"Well, you kept me waiting long enough," said by a small beautiful girl. She is petite and pixie-like, with a graceful gait and hair that is short, spiky, and black.

She held out her hand and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. "I'm sorry ma'am" I kissed the top of her hand and smiled. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope.

We ran our way to a garden of dandelions. I just cannot take my eyes off her the whole time. It is as if I was a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time. Her beauty awed me and I want to stare at her forever, conveniently, we have forever but will she stay with me forever?

"Jasper," she called. I felt my frozen heart suddenly pumped- which is utterly impossible, but it feels like it really did.

"Sorry, this might sound rude but I don't remember introducing myself to you. If I may ask, how did you know my name?" I asked politely without dropping my gaze from her.

"I have the gift of precognition, I saw you in my vision so I went to get you here in Philadelphia." She smiled.

"I see. Will I ever learn the name of the beautiful girl I'm talking to?"

"Alice."

"Alice. Ah! Noble head." She just smiled to me and we stared at each other until dusk.

We went to the middle of the forest near the garden of dandelions and set up a camp there. I built a campfire at the middle because she said that she is not comfortable with darkness.

We talked all night about each other but it is more about me since she does not remember her human life. She is less than a week old- as a vampire.

"I have not slept for over three or four days, do you know where we can find coffins without harming anyone?" She is staring at the bonfire as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Vampires don't sleep, ma'am."

"Could you please just call me Alice?" she raised her head to look at me.

"Sure, Alice." I was distracted to the way her lips were perfectly on her face.

I started to imagine how her lips would feel against mine. To feel her lips moving with mine and feel her skin under my slender hands when I place it on the sides of her face. I want to taste her breath as it slips to my tongue. I want to kiss her so badly but I cannot. I do not think she would like it and it is rude so I turned away from her just when my lips were about to touch hers.

I can feel her eyes on my back, I might have angered her but she's not. I can feel her mood, she is composed but she's not as relax as she was before, is she thrilled? No, that's not it. I might have made her feel uncomfortable.

I moved slightly away from her but she moved closer. I stared at her surprised but she just smiled to me and said, "You're a gentleman, soldier, I'm impressed."

"Sorry for how I acted earlier. It's just that, I have not met anyone else like you. In the early years of my vampire life, all I ever felt around me were pain, fear, anger and misery. But with you, it's all new. The serenity, calmness and peace, everything feels so light. For me, it's weird… You're weird."

She chuckled and sat beside me. Our arms touched so I flinched away. She pouts and grabbed my left arm, wrapping both of her hands around it.

"It's best if you don't go any closer to me, ma'am. I might do something impolite and I don't want to anger you." I warned her.

"What did I told you about calling me ma'am?" she turned to me in disbelief, ignoring what I had said earlier.

"Sorry, Alice. I won't do it again." I promised pulling my arms off her but she pulled it back.

"Hey! Am I not good enough for you?" she protested.

"What? No! It's just… you're too good for me." I defended.

"That's good." She grinned. She likes me? If I were a human, I would have blushed to the way she acted around me.

"Excuse me. Can I ask you something?" I started.

"Sure."

"What am I to you?" she turned her head to me meeting my gaze. "I mean, what is my role to your life as your vision told you?"

"Ah!" she stared at the fire again and answered, "You're my lover."

I felt my eyes widened in astonishment but I pulled myself together. So the weird thing I felt for her, along with how she acted with me is none other than love.

"But my visions are subjective, they can always change." She added.

I frowned and said, "I wish you would just fall in love with me too and never leave me."

"Then court me." She suggested.

"Of course, if I want to have you as my lady, I have to do it right." I chuckled in agreement.

"You talk like an old man."

"Because I am an old man."

"Huh. I should not date an old man. That's gross." She teased smiling childishly.

"You don't even know how old you are, you may be older than me."

"You're right." She mumbled defeated.

"Age doesn't matter, it's just a number."

She looked at me with gleams in her eyes and her lips curled up into a smile.

"Alice, I want to stay with you forever." I said slightly bowing my head to reach her lips.

"Nothing lasts forever, Jasper." She wrapped her arms around my neck

"And so is my love for you."

"Hey! You answered differently in my vision!" she protested.

"Your visions are subjective." I reminded her.

"Hm. Your love is nothing. Nothing lasts forever."

"My love FOR YOU is nothing." I corrected. "My love for you lasts forever."

She looked straight to my eyes, kissed my lips gently, and said, "Okay, okay, I give up." She smiled again.

"Oh, just marry me." I can't hold on much longer so I tried to kiss her but she pushed me away.

"Okay, but with one condition."

"Anything." I said biting my lips to restrain myself until she gives her condition.

"I get to be the bride." I looked at her, she seemed so serious so I burst out a laugh. "You look prettier than me, you know."

"I look plain next to you, silly girl."

"That's good." She kissed me and I locked my arms around her waist.

I kissed hungrily from her lips, to her jaw then down to her throat. She let out a sweet, soft moan and I felt her hands playing with my hair. I've never felt like this before. Kissing her frenzied me and I don't want to stop. I want her, all of her, every inch of her. I don't want to miss anything about her. I sounded so selfish but I have never wanted anything or anyone as I wanted her, not even blood.

I stopped kissing her when I remembered that she has not drank blood for days searching for me.

"Do you want to hunt?" I waited for her to open her eyes and answer me.

"Hunt?" she asked confused.

"You haven't drunk blood for quite a long time now, have you?"

"Yes."

"Let's go hunting then."

"Wait." She dazed off and her eyes were suddenly blank. I know she's having one of her visions but I started to get worried until she started to talk to me.

"We have to find them."

"Find who?"

"There's another way to feed ourselves. They can help us, especially you, Jasper. We have to find them." She grabbed me by the wrist and we began to flee for only she knows where.

* * *

So what do you think?

While writing this, I was listening to the songs Happy by NeverShoutNever, Today Was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift and Stuck in a moment by Justin Bieber.

Please review so I'll know if I did something wrong and you can also suggest anything. I'm open for suggestions because I'm just making this story as I go. Hahaha. I still have no plan to end this.

Thank you for reading!


	6. Author's Note

**Thank you for everyone who's been reading my fanfic :)**

**I've been receiving story alerts and favorite story alerts from you, my dear readers, but no reviews :(**

**Oh please please please please give me reviews .. It will make my fingers type faster ! :))**

**Please read my other fic titled "The Sound of Your Voice".**

**Thaanks ! RR please ! :)**

** - Vainglory**


End file.
